The story of freddy,bonnie and chika
by Jackboyd64
Summary: This is was my 1st impression on the animatronics it doesn't apply now cause I have other thoughts on them now. Its how the animatronics came to see each other this may start off as a story about the pizzeria but its about the animatronics them selfs. It starts off in fred bears then goes on until well fnaf 3 (which is when its goes completely off story)
1. Chapter 1 The brilliant idea

(For the record this is a fan ficstion based on my perceptive on the animtronics and a story of the animtronics. This also is how i play them in roleplays. If ive sent you here we could possibly doing a roleplay or in the middle of one. Or you could just be an fnaf fan that i send here. Or even just a person who found this on there own. This is kinda is but isnt based on the story. But this is also fan fic slightly all of this isn't accurigut to how i roleplay or there history but some is i will not make any examples here or else i ruin it also this starts in freddys diner...even though the other animtronics weren't in freddy's diner so theres your 1st floor. Let me just start)

(And this is also a copy paste from deviantart so they the lineing maybe **messed** up. Funny thing is im not uploading this on deviantart art until im finshed it all so you guys will get chapter after chapter here. well they maybe a delay with each upload i can post so yeah so the 1st few all i need to do is copy paste but after that youl have to wait until ive wrote the chapter anyways onto the fiction)

Chapter 1

1972 the brilliant idea

(The year and the start is a place holder for the record if someone makes a theory when they where created) there where to men that where the best friends in the whole wide world one called mat one called liam mat had brown messy hair and pure white skin however liam had more clean neat and styled blond hair with white skin also they first met when they where kids the only friend each other had so they spent alot of time together nowadays there pass time is making stuff in there tiny work shop not to far from mats house. Mat:i want to invent a place for family fun and kid memories its been are dream since we were kids our selfs. Liam:yes it was and still is a wonderful idea but the question is what would it be a fair ground,a park,a candy shop? Mat:No all of these things have been done all before. he said to him liam:wait what about a diner? Mat:a diner really Thats it? Liam:no not a just any old diner, i diner with kids mascots in. Mat:so like mickey mouse? Liam:yeah sorta but we make our own mascots. Mat:now your onto something, but how do we make these mascots suits? who will where them?

Liam:thats just it no one will. Mat:WHAT! So how do they move round?

liam:simple we make an robot endoskeleton. Mat:a what? Liam:its basically a robot you put in the suit that moves it round and gives the mascot its shape? Mat:but how do we make them? Where do we get the parts from?

Liam:i will sort that out mat you just wait.

8 years later

(Yeah not much i know its a short chapter some will be longer or shorter than others also it may not seem like it at 1st but the story is mostly about the animtronics them selfs not the back story so its more like one of those realisation between the animatronics so as friendship/rivalry and or romance. I dont have any ocs yet but i may make some in future and make more fictions one i already have in mind is one on the story about the toy animatronics not as long as there not as old and i fdont have as much as a build but with the recreatestion of them and yeah if you have any ideas or suggestions wether it is what to wright about on fnaf or simplely to inprove my writing skills cause il be honest i dont have the best spellings or huge choice of words so yeah notice how much ive said yeah? Anyway peace out everyone


	2. Chapter 2 The joy of creation

chapter 2

the joy of creation

Mat was eating his breakfast until branched threw the door. Liam:mat mat ive got it ive got it. He jumped up and down with joy

mat:got what a girl friend? Liam was to happy to even acknowledge what he had just said

liam:i got the endoskeletons and we can make the suits as soon as we know what mascots we want. Mat stood up out of his chair mat:WHAT REALLY!? mat:are you serious or is this some sort of sick joke? liam:no am serious, come with me il show you.

Liam took mat to there work shop from all of those years ago

liam:remember this place mat? Mat:barely. He responded liam:have you seen these here before. Liam pointed at the three suit less endoskeletons mat:err no what are they? Liam:those are the endoskeletons I'm talking about. Mat:those things they look abit creepy looking how would kids like them? Liam:the kids wont see them cause they'll have suits on them. Mat:oh, where do we get the suits from? Liam:well. Liam paused liam:thats just it we dont get the suits...we make them? Mat:with what? Liam:with the fabric i got here. Showing mat the fabric mat:well ok so what are the mascots? Liam:well. Liam smiled liam:I've got 3 in mind. Mat:great il go and get dinner you get on to making those.

liam did indeed after 30 minutes he had one suit and an A.I programmed in he put the suit onto the endoskeleton and liam glanced at his yellow human sized chicken bot. Liam powers on the chicken robot chika:ugh...wha where am i?

Liam:hello there my name is liam your creator whats your name? Chika:well...emm. Liam:do you know my name? Chika:my name is chika. Liam:chika huh? Chika:yeah. Chika looked round? Chika:why am i here? Liam:well do you like children? Chika:of course there cute little things. Liam:great how would you like to work a diner and sever kids and grown ups alike at a diner? Chika:of cause i would. Liam:great id like you ti meet someone. Liam went into a comboard and brought out a lavender purple bunny

chika:who's he? Liam:well lets see shall we? Liam powers bonnie on

bonnie:ugh wha? Bonnie slowly got up and he saw chika right in front of him

chika:hello whats your name? Bonnie:well its...err...b...bbbbbbooonn. Chika:come on you don't have to be shy my name is chika. Bonnie:well...well emm its bonnie. Bonnie covered his eyes liam:aww he's a shy fella isn't he. Chika:yeah its ok theres no need to be shy. Bonnie:well well...i guess. Liam:well you two get to know each other im going to make 3rd crew buddy for you two.

Liam worked hard at the last one really hard but what he didnt know is that this was a bad idea a very bad one. He started this one took him a good half hour before he had a brown bear with an rather evil grin. Liam found this detail a little comical.

Liam:hey guys a got a new friend for yas. Bonnie:REALLY? Is he friendly?

liam:i dont know see yourself. Liam powers freddy on

freddy:ugh where the hell am i? Chika:hey there whats your name? Bonnie:yeah

freddy:err freddy what about yours? Chika:my name is chika. Bonnie:im bonnie.

Freddy didn't say anything

mat came down stairs mat:alright liam am back how are those...OMG

liam:yeah met chika bonnie and freddy. Mat:aww the bunny is so cute. Bonnie:aww thanks. Liam:yeah my favourite is the chicken. Chika smiled

freddy got very jealous freddy:what about me. Mat:ugh hes a bit ugly ain't he?

Liam:dont say that. Mat:what its not as if hes alive. Liam glared at mat

Liam:they are alive everyone is alive. Liam said mat:what is wrong with you. Liam:get out of here now mat. Mat:why? Liam:get out i never want to see you again

liam kicked mat out of his work shop faster than anything.

liam sat down to talk to bonnie and chika forgetting about freddy complenty

liam:so are you looking forward to working at a diner? Freddy:wait where working at a diner? Chika:yeah of course. Bonnie:hell yeah. Liam complenty engores freddy.

Liam:yeah i know it will be great i have a guy that owns this diner that can help us hes name is freddy.

freddy:who me? Freddy asked liam was still engoreing freddy

liam:he'll let me use his diner im sure of it.

(Chapter 2 copied and pasted just to get this out the way the animtronics arnt treated as people...well by most people anyway. As you can see liam treats them as human as beings i will see you in the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 Freddy's family diner

Chapter 3

freddy's family diner

(Yes i know its called fredbears family diner the name change is for the storys purpose)

Liam went back to his house to find his phone he called freddy's number

liam:hello freddy i may need your help. freddy:with what exactly?

Liam:with making my dream come true. Freddy:what?...oh yeah that dream well what do you want help with? liam:could i use your pizzaria?

freddy:cause you can when will you get to work?

liam:tomorrow. Freddy:wait so you got them animtronics? Liam:yeah

freddy:great of course you can use it meet me there tomorrow. Freddy puts the phone down liam ran back to the work shop liam:guys where gonna work at a diner. He took them to the resturant called freddy's family diner He danced around as the animtronics watched chika:well nice to here liam. Bonnie:yeah its great. Freddy sat there and glared at the liam

he shrugged this off and continued liam:this is gonna be great be up early tomorrow guys.

the day past very slow for liam he couldn't wait to open those doors the next day to see those kids happy smiling faces however when the day came he opened the doors to no kids or grown ups

in fact no one came for the entire day liam was sad had his dream crashed before it set off.

Chika saw that liam was upset and went up to him

chika:liam whats wrong? liam lifted his head up to face the yellow chicken liam:no one came to my paradise. Liam let out his tears of sadness

chika felt sorry for the poor man she respected him highly even though she had only known him a single day and she saw him as a father figure.

chika put her arm round liam and rubbed his back

chika:aww don't be like that they probably went ready today i think they'll come tomorrow.

liam:you think? Liam said rubbing his eyes chika nodded chika:no in fact i know they will.

Liam smiled and his heart filled with hope and joy

liam:i hope so.

the next day came still to no avail the boss closed his doors again to no kids if there was one thing he loved more than anything on earth it was happy children

liam sat at his desk crying to himself chika came up to him with a suggestion.

chika:err liam? Liam once again lifted his head up to face chika liam:what? Chika:did you actually advertise this place. Liam suddenly stood up liam:thats it chika i need to advertise. Chika was star struck to how he didn't think of this before chika regarded this though liam ran straight towards the phone to call up freddy.

liam:oy fred can you advertise for me please? Freddy:of course i will il place posters around town and pay for an ad in the newspaper liam:great thanks man. He slammed the phone down in excitement.

liam:guys we may be delayed a weekend but where going to work here and serve familys. Chika smiled she really liked liam she liked how he genrally cared about family's and wasn't all about the money bonnie was abit sad about it but he soon got over it however freddy felt left out and lonely no one cared about him

After the weekend went by he went to open the door to still no kids in front of him.

Liam frown again chika came over to comfort him chika:liam i promise someone will come today atleast one person

liam:you sure chika?

Chika:of course i am. She smiled patting him on the back

Another day pasted

Liam:where is everyone.

Bonnie:i dont know maybe they dont like us.

Chika:no bonnie dont think like that hey liam have done any sort of advertising?

Liam:err. Liam blushed in embarrassment

Chika found this cute

Liam:well i..i no...i will right away.

Liam ran off to make some posters.

Chika felt bored and decided to have a chat with bonnie

Eventually freddy was brought up

Chika:wait where has freddy been the last few days?

Bonnie:i dont know and i dont wanna know to be honest with you chika.

Chika:why not whats wrong with him?

Bonnie:he terrifies me.

Chika:bonnie dont be shy here il come. Chika was cut off

Bonnie:NO...HES MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HE IS CHIKA I REFUSE TO SEE HIM.

This caught chika by surprise she felt a werid feeling in her gut but couldn't place a name she. Chika's Huge joyful smile dropped to a small frown then into a normal smile.

Chika:ok...il go on my own.

Chika went to confront the bear

Chika:hey freddy whats up

Freddy didn't reply

Chika:freddy you ok?

Still no response

Chika:freddy? Chika was starting to get scared

Freddy turned his head to chika

Chika:Freddy are you alright you can tell me you know. Chika knew something was up but couldn't place a feather on it

Freddy:why should i tell you! Freddy replied with no respect at all

Chika felt as if she did something wrong

Chika:ok. Chika felt a tear cross her eye she rubbed and shrugged it off.

She wanted to share her experience with Liam but decided against it.


	4. Chapter 4 business is booming

Chapter 4 business is booming

After Liam put posters around town business took a full 180 turn to what it was before hand.

Liam:my dream is finally coming true. Liam said with his eyes glazing with joy he was at the break of tears.

Chika smiled with pure joy to see liam so happy

But things weren't going to stay that way for long.

Freddy was on stage pretending it was his restaurant deceiving

The parents and children to thinking he was the leader of the band.

Bonnie felt angry build in side him chika saw this and felt rather disgusted

Chika:I thought we were all even. Chika mumbled

Freddy grinned evilly at this.

Later after the place closed for the night chika went up to liam.

Chika:err liam.

Liam:yes chika my sweet sweet animtronic. He pulled chika into a hug witch was short lived

Chika:liam i dont mean to put you down in the dumps especially when your this happy but were having a few problems.

Liam:what kind of problems? Liam asked completely willing to listen

Chika:well its regarding to freddy

Liam scratched his head in confusion

Liam:whats wrong with freddy?

Chika:well thats just it he wont tell me or anyone he has been grouchy towards bonnie.

Liam:grouchy how?

Chika:i dont know ask im just going on what he was saying youl have to ask bonnie himself.

Liam:ok so is that all? Anything else? Liam asked really wanting to help.

Chika:well...i dont mean to sound jealous or anything like that but is freddy ament to be the leader of me and bonnie or are we all the same?

Liam:you should all be the same. Liam sounded rather mad not towards chika

Chika:thanks for clearing that up for me liam.

Liam: i will have a word with freddy right now.

Bonnie:freddy why were you making yourself look like the leader out there.

Freddy:well you two don't deserve to be. Freddy smiled smugly

Bonnie:since when do you deserve to be a leader no one even likes bears.

Freddy felt a bolt of anger hit him hearing those words

Freddy:what did you say. Freddy shoved bonnie into the wall

Bonnie was starting to fear freddy but that didn't discourage him to say

Bonnie:you know your heard me fazbear i know your stupid but not deaf

Freddy's anger rose higher he press bonnies shoulders into the walls with force bonnie felt a little pain but he took it

Liam:FREDDY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING.

Soon as freddy had the chance to react he dropped bonnie straight to the floor and turned himself to liam

Freddy:he started this.

Liam:did you break any of your parts.

Freddy:no but i

Liam:no nothing freddy what gives not treating your co workers with proper respect during work hours.

Freddy:well i should deserve to be the leader the restaurant is named after me.

Liam:no it isnt freddy its named after the guy who owns the place! Not you.

Liam could see an emotion in freddys face but with freddys mostly blank expressions it was hard to tell what.

Liam:freddy there is nothing worse than beening a bully you may find it fun now but one day youl rerget even moment you spent bullying bonnie.

Freddy:I WAS NOT BULLYING HIM! HE HAD IT COMING.

Liam had enough

Liam:come on you too lets leave freddy on his own.

Chika:you ok bonnie?

Bonnie:yeah. Bonnie replied softly

Bonnie:i think. He added

Chika rubbed bonnie's back.

Chika:its ok bon bon. chika smiled

Bonnie:hey bon bon thats a cool nick name. Bonnie smiled back

The next day

A night had pasted since the hole incident

Liam was opening shop.

Freddy took the stage like he did the following day.

Liam got slowly irritated

Liam:freddy! Liam called freddy backstage

Freddy engores him

Liam:right thats it! He he angrily muttered

Soon as the place shut for the night Liam went to find freddy

Liam:Freddy get here i want a word with you!

Liam shouted at the top of his lungs

Liam found Freddy sat against a wall

Liam:freddy what did i tell you not to do.

Freddy gave liam a blank stare

Liam was confused "why is he acting like this?" He pondered

He was honestly didn't know

Did bonnie or chika aggravate him in someway?

Does he want to be a leader?

Does he think he should be the leader because the place is sorta named after him?

Liam could not pin point it

Liam's deep brain storm was interrupted by the call from the yellow animatronic chicken

Chika:liam are you alright? Is something stressing you?

Liam:no chika everything is just wonder full.

Liam thought it was best not to worry chika she was like a daughter to him

Chika:ok then but if anything is worrying you,you can tell me anything liam i promise i will listen and i wont judge you at all.

Liam:thanks chika. Liam loved chika's personally she was really friendly,caring,loyal,respectful,loving and nothing bad should ever happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5 he strikes

Chapter 5 he strikes

Several weeks later

Freddy was stealing the show from bonnie and chika with his dirty tricks as per usual.

Freddy:HELLO THERE KIDS MY NAME IS FREDDY FAZBEAR. Freddy roared into the crowd of screaming kids.

The kids stopped to stare at freddy

Freddy:now i have question for you all.

Kid 1:ok

Kid 2:yeah

Kid 3:what is it freddy?

Kid 4:aww not a pop quiz!

Freddy:no children there are no pop quizzes at my restaurant

Bonnie circuits fried at this remark

Bonnie:its not his restaurant. He angrily muttered to himself

Freddy:ARE YOU ALL READY FOR FREDDY!

All kids:YEAH

Freddy:come on kids lets have some fun.

Freddy:bonnie chika feed the assholes will ya.

Chika:did you just say?! Chika was disgusted by freddy's filthy mouth she wanted to literally wash out his mouth with soap and water

Freddy:i said feed these assholes i know your food tastes like shit but it will do,them,little snort noses wont mind.

Chika was Utter speechless. Never in her life had she heard a sentence so fowl so disgraceful against her bonnie and even children,how could anyone say such things about children. She gave freddy a glare of pure hatred and went to the kitchen.

Chika soon finished the food. she brought it all to the kids.

Kids:thanks chika. The kids cheered

Chika smiled for a moment her. This moment was short lived

To a child banging on the window she ran towards the window to greet him with a warm smile.

The kid waved back

Suddenly a purple can pulled up outside the restaurant

Chika:must be his parent. Chika assumed but she was dead wrong

The car door slowly opened to reveal a man dressed in completely purple he even had purple skin.

This purple man gave chika the creeps

Chika:thats...his father? Chika muttered to herself in confused

The man pulled a knife out of his pocket

And ran at the child

Chika gasped. She was Terrified just observing

The man rammed the knife into the boys Stomach

(If you were thinking something else get your mind out of that drain pipe)

Slowly cutting his organs

Tears ran down the boys face making tear marks on his face

The man put a hand over the kids mouth to stop him from screaming

Chika wanted to help bad but she couldn't leave the restaurant.

She wanted to run and tell liam but she'd wouldnt be quick enough and shouting him over would bring attention of the kids also

The man had finished murdering his victim

Purple man:il come back...i always do. The man evilly laughed

He got back into his car and drove off. Chika didn't want this man to get away with this,but unfortunately he had.

parents saw the dead corpse outside and left.

Liam entered the main room

The dinner was utter Empty

Liam:where has everyone gone? what happen?

Liam heard crying he followed the sound to find chika sobbing in a corner

Liam:chika whats wrong? Liam asked with full concern

Chika sniffed and shrugged to speak. Eventually

She managed to say

Chika:this..ma kicked a child by stroking him to dead.

Liam shrugged to understand what she had just said. Liam found this random choice of words rather amusing but he didn't laugh because of chika's state.

Liam:err chika could you repeat that.

Chika:this man killed a child outside the restaurant window.

Liam:WHAT! liam didn't believe a word chika had said but he knew chika would never lie or joke about anything this revolting

Liam:what sort of sick bas. Liam stopped himself

Liam:brat would do this to anybody yet alone a little kid?

Chika:i don't know. Chika continued sobbing

Chika:im sorry liam i should of done something. Chika punched herself.

Liam:chika don't do this to yourself,sometimes...things have to happen in this world.

Chika:why...why do these things happen.

There was a bang at the dinner door

Was it a customer

Liam got up to answer the door

It was an office

Liam:what can i do for you officer?

Officer:nothing! I have come to do something for you

Liam:what would that be sir?

Officer:to take away your animtronics!

Liam:huh WHAT WHY?

(What is going on here? Find out in the next chapter. I am sorry this chapter is short i really am but i need to get this out there)


End file.
